shakugan_no_shana_unrestraint_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Vainomenjen
Faith Vainomenjen is the Flame Haze, "Rouser of Slumbering Reveries." She is contracted to the Crimson Lord, Rhiannon the "Mage on Horseback." Name Etymology Faith was decided by the friend this OC was based off of and Vainomenjen is a Welsh last name. Title Etymology Rouser of Slumbering Reveries refers to her "Rousing" the sleeping "Fantasies," which is basically making the impossible possible, a reference to her status as an Unrestricted Spell Master. Appearance She has long black hair that curl near the bottom. She also has black eyes and wears the same old school uniform she's worn for years. Stitches are noticeable on her outfit where she keeps sewing it. Personality Faith is a generally kind and protective and bubbly Flame Haze, and one of the few to not discriminate against Torches or Mystes. However, instead, she is especially hateful towards Crimson Denizens, going so far as to even once refer to them as "existences that just need to be stamped out." Though hateful, it tends to be accompanied with a hint of regret or sadness. Backstory Faith is a Flame Haze of Welsh and Finnish decent who lived in a poor village somewhere in Wales. On one of their hiking trips when she was but a young child of 6 years, a giant sand-worm Rinne attacked her, her brother Bryan, and her parents. Dainsleif rushed in and saved only Faith and Bryan but was unable to rescue their parents. Because of guilt, Dainsleif took on the responsibilities of raising the two. Faith was adamant about learning to protect Bryan and Dainsleif wanted it as well for her, so the shared desires are what were used to create the Treasure Tool Vulnerari from Dainsleif's normal scimitar. He had spent his time training Faith to use it, and in a few years time, at the age of 10, she had become a viable sword fighter like Dainsleif, albeit physically behind due to her young age and lack of anymore food than what was necessary to survive. In that time, the Rinne continuously reappeared, though every time it came close to being defeated, it'd yet again. However, Faith never knew it kept appearing, as he cast a Fuzetsu to prevent her from seeing it. In 2 years time, the same Rinne from before eventually returned and began devouring the Power of Existence of the people of Faith's village, Bryan included, while Dainsleif and Faith were training. With this, Dainsleif allowed Faith to fight alongside him, describing it as "the monster that killed your parents," and using Temporary Evolved Presence on her. However, during the fight, Faith was knocked to the ground and sustained a devastating blow to the head, her last vision being Dainsleif claiming the sword from her soon-unconscious body and fighting violently -- though she couldn't see or remember what, due to the blow to the head. Soon, she'd have woke up and found her village desolate and many buildings collapsing, remembering seeing only Dainsleif hacking violently at something with his sword. Angry, she violently ran him out of the village. Dainsleif, upset that he was unable to save Faith's village, quietly left and soon after the Rinne, not finished, reemerged from the ground, and during her attempt to keep herself alive, she was able to form a contract with Rhiannon. She finished off the Rinne with a violent barrage of Endan, and Rhiannon soon explained what Crimson Denizens and the Crimson Realm were, and was able to identify Dainsleif as a Denizen through Faith's description and his name, though neither knew he had been fighting for Faith's safety. Plot ... Powers and Abilities Faith is a potential Unrestricted Spell Master, being the Special Ability gained from Contracting with Rhiannon. She has the capability(though not quite ability) to cast a very large amount of Unrestricted Spells. Thanks to her training with Dainsleif, she is an apt sword fighter, though still not quite as skilled or fast. She also has an immensely high Power of Existence. She bases most of her Unrestricted Method's off of other's, if she can figure out how they work. ''Exceptional Swordsmanship - ''Faith has moderate abilities wish a sword, almost as skilled as Dainsleif, though held back by her physical feebleness. ''Teleportation ''- Via an insignia, which is charged to grow in size to capture more people in it, she is able to teleport people out of danger. She can teleport herself alone, and anyone in close enough proximity, almost instantaneously though. Unrestricted Methods ''Grau Nodwydd - ''Grau Nodwydd (Welsh. Lit - Eye of a Needle) is an Unrestricted Spell designed by Faith, based on the ability she pulled off to reel some of her Endan back in. With this, a thin, medium length sword of Power of Existence appears in her hand and she can use it in combat. Though rounded and thin, it is effective as a slicing and stabbing weapon. The sword can also float out of her hand, connected by an invisible, untouchable, stiff "strand" of Power of Existence which allows her to control it with her hand just like if it was a sword with it at long distances, and can also use it to reel enemies in. She can also launch it at something. Though when launched, it gains explosive properties, it is no longer in her control, leaving the chances of this hitting something up to Faith's aim. Additionally, if Faith teleports while it is still under her control, though it'll turn to appropriately face her, it'll still stay in its general position. ''Endan ''- Faith arguably has the strongest and fastest Endan of any character in the fan fiction, the explosions given off being highly destructive. She is able to fire an innumerable amount of them in a volley at an enemy. She is also able to create Endans of many shapes, including sparks and needles, etc. She is able to manipulate a small amount of them while they are in mid-movement from the moment of contracting with Rhiannon, though she later develops the ability to manipulate many at a time. During the fight with Dainsleif she demonstrates her Unrestricted Spell based off of her mid-movement Endan manipulation, Grau Nodwydd.